On The top of the Roof
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Memandang keindahan senja bersama. Merasakan deru angin yang meniupkan hawa-hawa yang aneh. Tak terasa hal itu membuat kita melakukan hal ini. Happy SasuNaru Days. Sweet Lemon Implicit.


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru**_

_**Warning: AU, YAOI, Typo(s), Abal, PWP, and A little bit OOC maybe.**_

_**Special fiction for SasuNaru Days. **_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**On The Top of the Roof**_

.

.

Hembusan angin sore menjelang malam meniupkan hawa-hawa yang aneh. Warna senja yang begitu khas tampak menyelimuti langit yang luas. Pancaran sinar matahari yang lembut menyelimuti rumah-rumah penduduk bumi. Deru napas alam begitu dingin dan menusuk kalbu.

Tampak dua orang pria sedang asik berbincang-bincang di atas atap sebuah rumah mewah. Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam satu sama lain. Tampak seorang bocah dengan surai pirang dan mata biru indah mendumel tidak jelas, "Ih, Teme! Ayo masuk! Disini dingin tahu!" ucapnya kesal pada seorang pemuda lainnya. Mata birunya menatap pemuda dengan rambut biru kehitaman yang saat ini terlihat mulai memejamkan matanya, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto tampak kesal dan duduk di atas perut Sasuke, "Sukee~ ayo masuk!" ucapnya dengan nada manja.

Bocah dengan surai biru kehitaman itu hanya mampu menghela napas lelah dan membuka matanya. Mata kelamnya menatap lembut sepasang manik biru yang sedang balik menatapnya. "Dobe, kau berat." Ucapnya santai sambari memegang pinggang Naruto. "Menyingkir." Tambahnya sembari mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh Naruto dari atas tubuhnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke, "Tidak. Mau." Ucapnya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Perlahan-lahan dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke dan mengecupnya pelan. Lama-kelamaan kecupan itu menjadi sedikit ingin mendominasi. Sasuke hanya menyeringai sembari membiarkan Naruto bekerja untuknya. Setelah beberapa manit, akhirnya Naruto menyudahi kegiatannya. Tampak benang _saliva_ terjalin di kedua bibir mereka. Naruto tampak mencoba bernapas dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Hei, apa cuma segitu kemampuanmu? Mengecewakan." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek. Tangannya bergerak untuk menarik Naruto dan memeluknya erat. "_Turn me on_, Dobe." Bisiknya di telinga Naruto dengan nada yang begitu menggoda. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyantuh dada mulus Naruto, Naruto hanya mengerang pelan sembari mencoba tetap fokus.

Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menggigit pelan leher putih Sasuke. Naruto mengisap dan menjilatnya dengan gerakan yang begitu menggoda. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraba selangkangan Sasuke. Sedikit desisan keluar dari bibir Sasuke saat Naruto menggenggam barang berharganya dari luar. Naruto menyeringai dan mulai membuka resleting Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mampu memejamkan matanya menikmati kerja Naruto.

"Sasuke …" ucap Naruto sembari mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Perlahan tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kemeja Sasuke. Satu persatu kancing kemeja Sasuke telah terlepas. Naruto membukanya dengan perlahan dan memainkan _nipple_ Sasuke dengan begitu menggoda. Desisan kenikmatan meluncur halus dari bibir Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah tak sabar segera membalikkan keadaan. Dia menyeringai saat Naruto berada di bawahnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Sasuke menahan beban tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya.

"Kau manis sekali, Dobe. Dan … kau cukup nakal sepertinya." Ucapnya pelan sembari membuka baju Naruto dengan perlahan. Sasuke dapat melihat _nipple_ Naruto yang sudah mengeras sempurna. Sasuke mempermainkan _nipple_ tersebut dengan kedua jempolnya. Naruto hanya mengerang nikmat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mengulum _nipple_ Naruto dan sesekali menggigitnya. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan sensasi yang begitu membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Sentuhan lembut Sasuke membuatnya lupa akan segala hal.

Naruto mendesah keras saat Sasuke menggenggam erat barangnya yang sudah mengeras sempurna. Perlahan Sasuke terus menciumi, menjilat, dan menghisap daerah-daerah sensitif Naruto. Leher, dada, dan perut, tak ada yang terlewatkan sedikitpun. Naruto terus-terusan mendesah nikmat. Tanpa terasa semua pakaiannya sudah terlepas dan tubuh Naruto kini polos. Naruto sedikit menggigil saat angin sore menerpa tubuh polosnya, "Sasuke, kau serius mau melakukannya disini?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk menciumi leher jenjangnya.

"Hmm," Sasuke hanya menggumam tak jelas sembari menggerayangi tubuh Naruto. Mata Naruto tampak sayu dipenuhi napsu dan kenikmatan. Erangan nyaring terlepas dari bibir kecilnya saat Sasuke menggigit pelan barangnya. Naruto memegang kepala Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke memasukkan barang Naruto dengan perlahan ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto mengerang nikmat saat merasakan rongga mulut Sasuke yang hangat. Sasuke terus menghisapnya dengan lembut. Naruto berteriak keras saat ingin mencapai klimaksnya, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. "Kau tidak boleh keluar duluan, manis." Ucapnya sembari kembali melumat bibir Naruto.

Naruto hanya bergetar menahan hasratnya yang ingin keluar. Sedikit erangan keluar dari bibirnya saat Sasuke menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. "Sasuke, kumohon." Ucapnya disela-sela ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyeringai sembari menggesek-gesekkan barangnya dengan barang Naruto. Lagi-lagi Naruto merasakan sensasi yang membuatnya lupa akan segala hal. Dia mendesis saat merasakan Sasuke menggenggam barangnya bersamaan dengan barang Sasuke dan mengocoknya dengan perlahan.

Naruto terus menggumamkan nama Sasuke ditengah-tengah kenikmatannya. Dan kembali, saat Naruto ingin melepaskan hasratnya, Sasuke menghentikan kagiatannya dengan seketika. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke kesal. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Kau harus dipersiapkan dulu, Dobe." Ucapnya sembari menyodorkan tiga jarinya pada Naruto. Naruto mengulum jari-jari Sasuke dengan perlahan. Sementara itu, Sasuke kembali memainkan _nipple_ Naruto. Jempolnya memainkan _nipple_ Naruto yang sebelah kiri dan mulutnya mengulum _nipple_ Naruto sebelah kanan. Hal itu membuat Naruto mengerang nikmat.

"Cukup. Aku akan mulai." Ucapnya sembari menarik ketiga jarinya. Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto dengan lembut sembari memasukkan satu jari ke tempat tersensitif Naruto. Naruto mengerang ditengah-tengah ciumannya. Sasuke mengerak-gerakkan jarinya dengan perlahan, mencoba memperluas jalan masuk barangnya nanti. Sasuke menambahkan satu jari lagi.

"Ahk." Naruto memekik kesakitan sembari memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Mata sayunya menitikkan air mata menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Dobe, kau ingin aku menghentikannya?" tanya Sasuke lembut sembari mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto hanya menggeleng dan kembali mencium Sasuke singkat.

"Lanjutkan, Sasuke." Ucapnya pelan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Lalu dia memasukkan jari ketiganya dengan perlahan dan menggerak-gerakkan ketiga jarinya. Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Sasuke terus berusaha untuk melakukannya dengan lembut. Dia mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Sasuke memaju-mundurkan ketiga jarinya, mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak keras, sepertinya Sasuke berhasil menyentuh titik tersebut. Sasuke menyentuk titik tersebut sampai berkali-kali. "Dobe, apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Kau ingin aku menghentikannya sekarang?" tanyanya sembari menatap Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Suke. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis. Sasuke kembali megecup bibir itu dengan lembut sembari memposisikan barangnya di depan jalan masuk Naruto. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mulai memasukan barangnya dengan pelan—sama sekali tak berniat menyakiti sang kekasih. Naruto berteriak kesakitan saat ujung barang Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke mengocok barang Naruto dengan perlahan—mencoba memberikan kenikmatan.

Naruto mengerang nikmat saat Sasuke mengocok barangnya dengan cepat. Sasuke terus memajukan pinggulnya agar barangnya tertanam sepenuhnya. Naruto berteriak sangat nyaring saat barang Sasuke masuk ke dalam tubuhnya seutuhnya. "Dobe, tenanglah. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Ucap Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk bergerak.

Sasuke bergerak dengan perlahan dan membuat Naruto semakin kesakitan. Dia hendak menghentikan kegitannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto berkata, "Kumohon … lebih cepat, Suke." Ucap Naruto dengan nada mendesah. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mempercepat gerakannya. Saat Sasuke menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat, Naruto tampak mengerang nikmat. Sepertinya Sasuke berhasil menemukan kembali titik kenikmatan Naruto. Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan terus menghantam titik kenikmatan tersebut.

Sasuke mendesis nikmat saat merasakan otot-otot Naruto menggenggam barangnya denagn kuat. Kepalanya terdongak menikmati sensasi menakjubkan tersebut. Dia meraih barang Naruto yang sudah mengeras dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan putih. Dia mengocoknya dengan cepat dan membuat Naruto mabuk kepayang dengan semua sentuhan nikmat tersebut.

"Ugh, aku hampir keluar, Suke."

"Tahan, sebentar lagi. Aku juga ingin keluar."

Selang beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto menyemburkan cairan cintanya sehingga membasahi perutnya dan dada Sasuke. Naruto mengerang nikmat saat merasakan cairan hangat Sasuke menyembur di dalam tubuhnya. Mereka tampak terengah-engah. Sasuke kembali mecium Naruto dengan lembut sembari mengeluarkan barangnya, "Terima kasih, Dobe." Ucapnya lembut sembari mengecup kening Naruto pelan. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka lalu berpelukan di atas atap rumah yang dingin tersebut. Tak memperdulikan dinginnya suhu udara manjelang malam. Warna senja mengiringi deru napas teratur mereka. Mereka membagi cinta dan kehangatan satu sama lain.

**TAMAT**

Ha—ah ini fiction lemon pertamaku. Hahah cuma bisa buat implicit. Inipun buatnya dag dig dug belalang kuncup. Hahaha nista banget deh otak ini. **Happy SasuNaru Days yaaaa!**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
